I Never Imagined
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Corey and Lea...what happens when things start to change between friends?  Author's Note: I often wonder how it feels to fall in love on set which obviously happens in real life all the time!
1. Chapter 1

I Never Imagined...

Chapter 1

Corey was seriously annoyed and he just didn't get it. On his way to work, he flashed another magazine stand and saw another picture of L & T. He was happy for Lea and Theo but 24 seven was grating his nerves. Lea was everywhere, and her recent trip to Mexico was making it possible for everyone to see her greatest ASSet. Not even he, had ever had that close up of a view.

It was common for actors to get a little jealous over trivial stuff like that especially when you work with other each other so closely. He knew and recognized that it went with the territory; you work with a person long enough so when your characters "break up" it can be difficult to mesh with a new person. All he could do was laugh at himself for acting so childish. After all, it was only for pretend.

It wasn't like Lea was his type any way. He was devlish, a flirt, ate red meat, liked long legged blondes, and getting physically dirty on his ATV vehicles and snowboard. Lea was a vegan who was more of a homebody who watched late night movies. Yet, Corey admired her love and devotion to family, friends, and causes.

This weekend a bunch of the Glee family was meeting over at Lea's for a Italian dinner and red wine. She would probably have them watch scary movies but he was so damn tired and not sure if staying out sounded like any fun.

The sky was pitch black as he entered the studio. 4:30 AM was the norm on a television show and he cradled his and her coffees for the occasion. As he opened the door, he saw Lea deep in conversation. When she saw him, she mouthed the word thanks as he handed her a coffee. She continued on with her conversation as she twirled her hair. Her eyes like black shadows from a continual lack of sleep.

Lately, it seemed like they never had time to talk any more. It made him sad to see his Gleek family growing apart but they all had new projects going on independently from Glee. At one time, they had noone but each other but success had changed that any was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He decided that he was going to Lea's party. After all, didn't he want to enjoy his family while it lasted?

_Party Time

He put on his favorite skinny jeans and messed up his hair. Corey was tired of slicking his hair back on the set and looking like a high schooler. It was a blessing to look young but he was never the guy who looked totally together. There was always something fantastically messy about him but it worked on him and he knew it. The door buzzed and he laughed as Mark Salling made some cocky comment. The similarities between Puck and Mark were uncanny.

They hopped out of the taxi as they reached Lea's high rise. He felt great being with his friends and was on top of the world. Familiar and cozy. Lea answered the door with her flowered apron and big smile. It was apparent how much Lea loved cooking for her friends and family. She smiled at them and gave them each a fat kiss on the cheek.

"Whoah, where is mine?" teased Theo as he reached his arms around Lea's skinny waist.

Her dark brown eyes crinkled as she gave Theo a quick kiss.

"I have to finish cooking the pasta", she said in exasperation.

They all laughed in unison because they knew how much of a perfectionist Lea was. Theo motioned for them to enter the livingroom as Lea ran to the kitchen to cook her perfect pasta.

Corey sat down on the sofa stuffed with comfy pillows and realized he wasn't in the mood to communicate. So, he watched his friends have a good time as he took in her apartment and all the new photo frames with pictures of her and Theo. It must be more serious than he had imagined judging by all the stuff of Theo's spread out over the apartment.

He decided to take a break on the balcony and get some air. Cool night but a damn fine looking sunset. He heard a knock on the door and saw Lea smiling through the glass at him.

"What you doing out there?" Her arms waved at him to join her.

He couldn't help but smile at Lea as she never seemed to be in a bad mood. It was rather contagious really. So, he opened the glass door and heard the clink of a wine glass as she handed him a glass. She reached around his waist and gave him a little squeeze.

"You are supposed to eat the pasta while it's hot", she pointed out in exasperation.

"Lea, where are you?"

He heard Theo's voice and immediately became irritated. IT was going to be a long night. He just wanted to have a chance to talk to her alone. Theo was everywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Changes

So, last night was fun I admit. A little bit frustrating with Theo every where Lea was. I mean all I wanted was time with my Gleeks but he's okay. Theo does treat Lea well and has this amazing talent. I think they have lots in common especially their theatre background but something about them being together really annoys the hell out of me. I like him but we will have to see. It's what makes her happy and she seems to be.

We haven't had many scenes lately together with my character Finn dating Quinn again so it's probably just bothering me that we haven't had time to work together. Lea has become a good friend and I decided that is the problem; we just don't have that quality time together that we used to have when our characters were happily dating. Having good friends is not something I ever take for granted.

Lea and I have been friends ever since we started acting together. Trust is an essential part of the acting process. Lea and I had to look into each other eyes and pretend to be in love. We have had to kiss and act in love. To do that accurately, you have to have faith and trust and most of all, be comfortable with each other. Not to add our crazy fandom that seems to follow us wherever we go.

Yet, this will change with regionals as my character Finn is starting to realize how much he misses Rachel. We have this huge scene where Finn sings a song to Rachel called Pretending and the result is this huge kissing scene where they lose control. It will be cool to have scenes with her again. That is until our characters break up for the 100th time. All is fair in love and war, especially TV.

So, tomorrow Lea and me time. Bright and early 4:30 AM I can hang out with one of my bestfriends. I just love my Glee family.

Next morning...

Here I am with our coffees excited to be working with Lea again. I am looking over my lines as she is using my shoulder as a pillow. It feels so good to have her pressed against my cheek as we wait for the crew. Cozy and comfortable. I just love it.

"It's been awhile, huh", I ask as she nods her heads and smiles her Lea smile.

"I'm just glad to have my headrest back", she giggles as she cuddles in my arms.

Hugging Lea was not uncommon with most of the crew. She was so damn nice and always showed compassion and kindness to everyone around her. All those diva lies seriously piss me off. Lea was nothing of the sort.

I kept my arms around her taking in the fruity smell of her hair and signature scent that I have never been able to name and felt reluctant to

let her go. Lea always managed to feel like home to me. Although home was Vancouver. But nevertheless, she makes me feel home.

We both stood up and straightened our clothes. Poor excuse for a skirt the stuff Lea had to wear. But, the network was definently capitalizing on her beautiful tan legs. I could never figure out how someone so short had such long looking legs especially when mine towered over hers.

I start to sing, feeling nervous not sure why. And I feel myself starting to smile as she walks toward me. My character is supposed to be feeling angst, real pain about their breakup. I immediately shut off the smile as I watch her come towards me. Stare into her eyes which isn't hard at this point. The problem is I think I am actually wanting to do that.

My hands start to sweat as we get near to the end of the song. I am going to kiss my good friend Lea for the 100th time so don't be nervous. No reason for it. I think all these things to myself as I lower my lips to her stretching my long arms around her tiny waist. My mouth lowers some more and I feel the buzzing of movement around my body. I feel warm and tingly and I don't want it to stop. Her lips reach mine and it's like fireworks. I open my lips and feel her warm tongue. It's like I am some where else until Max the camera man said that's a wrap.

"Wow, that scene was fantastic", muttered Max. He complimented them on their acting abilities and walked away.

Lea kept looking at me strangely.

"Are you okay Corey? You look sort of flushed."

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little tired."

She nudged me in the ribs and shook her head. "You keep kissing like that and I might have to protect you from all the girls."

I motion for her to sit next to me on the couch and we take an early morning nap. Not that I napped mind you as my body was literally burning up. Something had definently changed and all I could ask myself was when had I started to fall in love with her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After it became clear to me that I was in love with Lea, things began to make more sense. The bits of jealousy, the missing her, and being obsessed with her contagious smile were the signs that my feelings had changed. She wasn't in any shape and form my usual type; but I couldn't understand the NOW part. Why after all this time had my feelings changed? We were friends for so long what had made it change?

Nontheless I decided to sit back and let her be happy with Theo. It was enough for me to be a part of her life. The days we filmed were like heaven to me as I soaked in her smile, laugh, and perky personality. And when those kissing scenes came in far between, the truth came out and I milked it...kissing her with as much passion as I could muster, looking at her dark eyes with the truth, and holding her in my arms...the very thing I want more than anything. It was at times crazy, especially the time I said I love you Lea instead of Rachel but they all laughed. If only they knew the truth.

I'm not the type of guy who destroys relationships so I decided to try dating. It wasn't easy but at least give me credit for trying it. So, Marna, a model that I met at an awards show seemed like the perfect choice. We both like to snowboard and it has been fun. She is much more like me than Lea, but every night it's Lea that invades my every thought. It's agonizing being in love especially when it's by yourself. But, I am trying.

One day Lea came in and she seemed sort of off, some what detached. We had a discussion about Theo. She was worried that the move to California was too much for Theo. Lea could sense how homesick Leo was and how hard it was for him to be at their apartment while she worked long hours. He was a New Yorker and although so was Lea, it was much easier for her when she had employment.

My arms embraced her as I calmly told her to let things run their course. She told me how much she appreciated our friendship. Friendship is at least something although I want much more. The sad part was I needed time as well, time to heal my broken heart.

It was about three weeks later when I received a midnight text from Lea. _Come over please I need you Lea._ I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and hoodie. Lea answered the door with dark circles and a tear stained face. She immediately ran into my arms.

"He moved back to New York Corey".

There wasn't much to say so I sat down next to her on the sofa and let her talk. It was clear that they were still friends, (Lea does not have a mean bone in her body) but Theo was happier in New York with his theatre and real family.

"It is so hard Corey to live this life we have and keep a relationship".

I could only shake my head in agreement as I clasped her hand in mine. My words juggled in my head. I really wanted to say if he really loved you he would make it work. But, instead I stayed with her until her soft sobs turned into slow labored breathing her head against my chest. Inhaling her scent and her warm body was making me crazy. Every second though was worth the agony.

The next morning, I made myself a mean omelet and Lea some oatmeal with fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice. Being in her kitchen, made me feel like I was playing house. With our friend status, I just about died watching her walk around in a long t-shirt and just about nothing else as she got ready. It was nice, very nice.

"Corey, thank so much for everything you did for me last night. I feel like I can handle it now. You are such a good friend".

I smiled at her and told her that she would have done the same for me. And it was the truth.

The next weeks were hard on Lea and I made sure to be there for her. The newspapers made it worse with their made up accusations. So, we threw ourselves into work which was easy because we found out that Finn and Rachel were going to have sex. Due to the riskiness of doing a scene on tv, I told Lea that we should practice the scene to make it perfect and tasteful. She said sure but she said how about dinner and bottle of wine first. It had been a tough three weeks and I could tell she wanted to unwind.

Over dinner, we talked and drank lots of wine until I felt lightheaded. Lea was obviously feeling good as she motioned for me to practice our big scene. She began to giggle as I followed her to the couch.

My arms went around her waist as I gently lowered her into the cushion. Her eyes were open as I stared into them. Gently I lowered my body onto hers as my lips inched towards her own. My hands reached for hers.

"You are everything to me Rachel".

My Lea put her finger over my lips and pulled me to her lips. When I touched her lips, the fireworks hit instanteously. I felt like I was drowning like I hadn't had water in days. We kissed and kissed until I wanted more.

"That was perfect," said Lea standing up straightening her clothes. He could feel her confusion.

"We are good actors", I pointed out.

"Yeah, the best", said Lea as she went for the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Togetherness

I have to say it has been nice having Lea on the rebound as we are constantly hanging out. Right now, my view is Lea in a wee bit of a pink bathing suit. Here I am in my long surf shorts and a white sleeve shirt laying on the beach enjoying the view. Cool! Have to laugh though as Lea is enjoying a hot coffee on the beach...whatever. The spot we chose is down the road from the main beach as we didn't want our bodies on the next issue of some magazine.

Heaven has been my place the last couple weeks as Lea and I went shopping, walking, hiking in the mountains, and watched enough chick flicks to last me for a long time. Lea is so fun and full of energy, yet, she knows when to kick back and relax. I can appreciate a person who likes to hug. As big as I am, I am known for my bear hugs. There is no rush for me to tell her how I feel. It's enough for me to spend this time with her and I am holding on for dear life!

It amazes me to see her lying next to me with her perfect manicured nails, make up free skin, and dark hair spread along the beach blanket. Obviously, her lack of silence leaves me to believe she had fallen asleep. It's so peaceful that I decide to do the same.

Much later, I feel a few rain drops and feel disoriented thinking that there will be enough time to pack up. But, the weather has it's own plan. Before I know it, Lea and I are plastered heavily with drops. Her dark hair becomes soft, wet waves around her face and those dark chocolate eyes look at me in amusement. We mouth the word run in unison. My long legs and her dark ones dart for the nearest tree as the rain falls even heavier.

For some reason, I cannot stop staring at Lea and my heart literally feels like it is jumping out of my chest. And before I know it, words come out that I really didn't want to say.

"Lea, I love you".

Lea smiled with her very white teeth. "Corey, I love you too my silly goose."

I could tell she wasn't getting my meaning.

"No, Lea, I'm saying that I'm IN love with you. To make my point even more, my eyes stare at her's. Her eyes form big o's as she finally interprets my words. There is no going back.

"Sorry Lea", I apologize as I reach for her small waist and pull her into my arms her skinny hip digging into my flesh. My other hand reaches under her chin pulling it to my lips and my lips meet her soft ones. It's one hell of a kiss and I can feel her heartbeat next to mine. She reaches her arms around me as I pulverize her with every bit of myself. Drowning, I feel like I'm drowning.

The sound of thunder breaks our kiss as we grab our wet things and pile up the car. I am afraid to look at her. How does she feel? Did I make the wrong move? She doesn't say a thing but her hand reaches for mine. My heart catches a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Awkward…that's all I can say and feel at this moment. Here I am sitting next to Lea in the car on our way home from the beach and she is not saying ONE WORD not ONE. And I can't really say if these crazy intense feelings I have for Lea are reciprocated and it's killing me and most importantly, I don't want to lose our friendship. My heart is in tatters and that kiss on the beach won't stop replaying on my mind. For me, it was INTENSE and pulling over to the side of the road and continuing it would be nice. But, I've never been one to be pushy my mom instilled the gentleman in me, no choice there.

Life is so freakin bizzare….a year ago I was telling the press that there would be no way that Lea and I would be more than friends. Now, I'm sitting here life imitating art. I've fallen big time and I want so much to have Lea. What if she hates me?

The awkwardness increases as her car pulls up to mine. I get ready to dodge out of the car when her small hand grasps my arm so naturally my eyes turn to hers. Her dark pupils form two question marks that are clearly there. But all I can do is stare at her beach inspired waves, light brown sugar skin, and coral pink lips and decide maybe, words are not so important. My lips form their best dimple smile and softly, my face lowers to hers. My hand caresses the hair out of her face and my lips finally touch her own. And I can't stop staring at her brown eyes in between the soft kisses I lay on her lips.

Then her mouth opens and I feel the instantaneous drowning feeling. The kiss becomes crazy spiraling like a roller coaster and I can't stop the wanting. My arms cling to her body and I'm literally falling. All the times we kissed and it never felt like this. I feel her dainty arms run along my back and it makes me kiss her more. I cannot stop. Drowning.

Lea's car windows are all steamy and when my thoughts turn to lowering her onto the seat and finishing what I started….it makes me realize that we need to stop. The gentleman in me knows that it can't happen like this and that Lea needs time to process. So, I fight my urges and I break the kiss. I gently kiss her cheeks and stroke her chin. I say goodbye with my eyes and I force myself out of the car. And I cannot bare to look back at her. My move was made now it's up to her. Hopefully, she makes a decision that I can live with. Broken with unanswered questions, my feet are heavy as I reach for the door to my condo. Now, only time to wonder and analyze and think waiting sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Corey could not believe it….he had just blown it and BIG TIME with Lea. He just couldn't stop himself seeing her magnetic golden brown eyes, kissable pink lips, and dark strands damp from the rain. The truth had popped out like a balloon loosing air and his biggest fear was that he would even lose her friendship. She was everything to him.

She was at first to him the high maintenance girl who didn't appreciate red meat and didn't have the lure of his usual long legged companions. Social and world conscious chicks were not his thing but just like the surprise of Lea's tattoos, there were other sides to her as well. And for Corey he never really saw the package she was until she was linked arm in arm with Leo. If the world could see her uniqueness displayed on every magazine in America, why hadn't he?

He heard the quiet but steady rhythm of a knock on the door. So, he looked in the peephole and saw Lea standing there. Her arms were crossed by her waist and her expression bore the look of a person frustrated, cold, and angry. He wasn't sure if he should answer the door he was scared.

Her eyes splintered like dark angry coals.

"You walked away" and she didn't look too happy about it.

His hands brushed through the top of his strands, a nervous habit. "I was scared….that I said…and did too much". All he could was look at the floor.

He felt her nearness as she walked toward him. Lea lifted his chin to make sure that he had no choice but to delve deep in those pools of darkness. Then she said and did something that would forever change his life, not that she hadn't already.

In the softest whispers, she said the surprising words. "I love you too Corey".

It was like the best slap in the face ever. Before he knew it, she was in his arms and he was whooping for joy. Lea laughed as he twirled her around. And for Corey he knew that he had hit the jackpot.

He felt so lighthearted when he saw the truth in her eyes. His questioning eyes bore into hers as he carried her to the couch. Gently, he laid her back into the cushion.

"You are cold from the rain"…

"And warm from your love", Lea interrupted smiling.

So, his lips touched down on hers, gently. Before he knew it, the kiss was like an instantaneous explosion and the fireworks began. His hands cascaded on her skin as they kissed like there was no tomorrow and he was literally drowning. He would never again be the same. Lea was and would always be his girl.


End file.
